Changing of Fate
by WickedLust
Summary: Harry goes back to 1977 to save his loved ones, to end Voldemort before it's to late Might turn M in later chaps. Will be Slash SB/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Changing of Fate**

Harry sat there looking at Dumbledore. All around him laid dead bodys, people he loved people he wanted to save. The reason He fought this war. He didn't fight for the glory, he didn't fight to live. He fought for his best friends. His family he had left. He fought for his Dad and Mum's memory. He fought against Sirius' death. Those were the reasons he found, but they were not enough. Voldemort was still out there. Bodyless again, but still alive. He knew that Voldemort would bide his time before continuing another war. He would let the Wizarding world think he was gone before distroying it's only hopes. He stood there seventeen with scars from long battles. He studied Tom Riddle so much, he could think like him. Since fifth year he was in training with Dumbledore. They formed a Grandfather/Grandson bond though it. Though it was not enough, he still lost. His eyes scanned the grounds, looking at the death. You could smell the blood the tears the pain. His eyes fell on Hermionie where she laid dead. Next to her was Ron and Peter Pettigrew. He didn't expect what happened that night. If he didn't see he he would never of believed it, but it happened. Peter Pettigrew turned on Voldemort when Bellatrix hit Harry with the Cruciatus Curse. He walked over to the body of Peter and knelt down, closing his eyes. He whispered, "Forgive him for his sins, he's made up for them father. Amen." He let the flashback hit him hard on.

~FlashBack~

Harry was standing facing of Bellatrix just after she killed Hermionie and Ron. He was ready to start the killing curse when she yelled "Cruico" Harry started trying to fight it off, but he was tried. He was worn down from all the duels he was in. He was tried of living when he heard a yell, from behind him. He didn't expect what he heard, more less who yelled it, "DON'T TOUCH MY NEPHEW. THIS IS FOR PADFOOT,PROGS,TIGER LILLY, AND MOONY. I QUIT !_Avada Kedavra_" Harry turned around and watched Peter Pettigrew look at him, "We all became blood brothers, my only wish is to be with my brothers again. win this Harry, We will be watching you." After Peter said that, Voldemort hit him with the killing curse. Harry stood up with renewed energy and started hurling curses at Voldemort. He eventually hit him with _Sectumsempra _sending the dark lord without a body.

~End Flashback~

Harry locked eyes with Dumbledore,"We have to go back, we got to stop this. Send me back to 1977 Albus. Let me end this once and for all. Let me protect my family. Please" Harry said with tears in his eyes. He knew if he went back, he couldn't come back, but the reward was greater then the loss. He would save his family. He would save The Marauders he would save them all. With a nod, Dumbledore said "You need to clear out your bank accounts, and change your looks. Then I will send you back. I will tell the me from the time the truth. I love you my dear boy. May you save the world. May you save everyone."

Harry closed his eyes, and walked out of the grounds and apparated to Diagon Alley. Harry walked down the cobblestone path towards Gringotts Bank. He walked in and smiled seeing goblins walking around, he approched Griphook, and stated calmly, "I need to clear out my banks, I want a check so I can depost it, anywhere in the wizarding world. I also want 35 galleons so I can use it Please Griphook." Griphook just nodded and handed him the check and the gold. Harry walked out and down the street coming across a tattoo shop. He walked in and said, "I want three tattoos and two percings. I want a cross with roses going around it on the back of my neck(./_NfORAAPiohY/SFotChGlZzI/AAAAAAAABRc/Vl6U3hJXB2Y/s400/Rose+Cross+). I want a phoneix on my arm, and finally I want a wolf tattooed on my other arm. Then I want an eyebrow pericing and a lip ring." Harry sat there and let the man do his job. Not really caring for the pain, since he was use to it. He exited the shop and walked next door to a beauty shop. He looked at the woman, "I want my hair spiked, then I want blue and purple tips put on it." The woman just nodded and did her job. His last stop was a glasses shop where he bought everlasting contacts, with the choice to remove and wear glasses and a new pair of glasses, He walked out of the shop and appareted back to Hogwarts.

"Ok Harry I wrote the letters and got your OWL scores to send you back. I will miss you my boy. Now you will appear outside Hogwarts gates, you can take it from there." Harry watched as Dumbledore raised his wand pointing it at Harry, he heared "Vicis Tergum 1977" from Dumbedore, before he felt like he was swept away. He felt like he was flying when he landed down on Hogwarts ground. He pushed open the gates and made his way up to the castle. He saw Mcgonagall standing there looking at him. She raised an eyebrow, "May I help you sir?" She asked quietly. Wondering about this stranger on the grounds of Hogwarts, "Yes, I need to see the headmaster, I need to enroll in school ma'am." Mcgonagall just nodded and lead him up to the headmasters office. She knocked on the door and opened the door. "Albus this young man wishes to speak with you about enrolling in school, I'll let you talk with him." She looked him up and down and walked out of the room.

"Sit down, young man Limon Drop?" Harry just smirked and handed him the papers. He watched as the man's eyebrows were brought together then his eyes widened. "So, you are here to save us with this war?" The young man nodded, "Yes, Sir. I also would like to finsh my 7th year. If you allow it that is, I will understand if you don't." Albus just nodded and stood up reaching the sorting hat. "What is your name going to be here?" He asked softly. Harry closed his eyes and smirked, "Harold James Nigel(remember nigel p grim) Micheal Johnaton Evans." Dumbledore smirked, "My what a long name you have, but I can't say anything. Lets get you sorted then you can move to your dorm room. I will introduce you at dinner in an hour. I will also put a trunk of clothes, books ect in your dorm for you.I will also help you with your quest to distroying Tom Riddle." Harry smirked when it was yelled out "Gryffindor" He slowly left the office and made his way to Gryffindor tower. He said the password Dumbledore gave him and entered the common room. His eyes roamed the room spoting James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. They all looked so young. His head shot up when he realized he was being talked to.

"Hey what ya doin in here?" Remus asked, wondering why someone new was in the room. "Uh, I was just enrolled in school.I'm new." Harry mumbled. He felt nervous being in the room with his family. Though they didn't know that they were his family. "Well, Welcome I'm Remus,that Sirius,James and Peter. Welcome. Seventh Year?" Harry just nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, Harry Evans." He said introducing himself. He walked over and sat down while they talked. He excused himself to go for a walk for awhile, where he wondered down to the lake.

~Griffindore Tower~

"Hey Padfoot give me the map, lets find Sniviallous and prank him." Sirius handed the map to James, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." James looked at the map his eyes falling on one dot labeled "Harry Potter." His eyes got wide, and ran out of the common room. He approched the tree where the dot said "Harry Potter." He was believing it was his father, when he saw the new guy. "What the hell explain why your name says Harry Potter on the map." Harry's eyes got wide, "Shit" was all he said.


	2. My Mate

**Chapter 2 : Explaning**

Harry looked at James, then at the map. He knew he only had one thing to do. Though he didn't look like his father anymore, he knew his father would figure it out eventually with the map and him knowing about Voldemort. "I will need to put a secrecy spell on you, so you can't tell a soul what I tell you. Please?" James just nodded his okay. He felt this pull with Harry, kinda like a fact he could trust him. He couldn't explain it, but it was there. Harry pulled out his wand and let a purple blueish light hit James full force.

Harry looked into James' eyes. "Ok here goes nothing. I am from the furture I came back in time to stop Voldemort and save my family. Mainly my parents and bestfriends. I was born in 1980 to James Christopher Potter and Lily Ann Evans-Potter. I am technally your son. If all goes right, I will go back to my time and have saved everyone I love. My mind will emerge with the person who lived the life I would have if not for Voldemort. When I was fifthteen months old, you were under the Fidelius Charm the secreat keeper was Wormtail. I am not sure if he joined Voldemort willing or there was outside sorces at play. Wormtail betrayed you guys and sent Voldemort to our house. You tried to protect Mum and me to give us more time to get out of the house. It didn't help you were killed and Mum was stuck in the house. I am not sure if she couldn't get out or there was not enough time to get out. Mum stood infront of me when Voldemort came in the room. I remember her saying "No, Not Harry." and him saying "Stand aside." When she didn't he killed her. Her love for me protected me. I have been fighting Voldemort since I was eleven. In the final battle Peter killed Bellatrix when she put me under the cruciatus curse. He told me to win this fight, and I did technally. Though Voldemort was put out of his body, not killed. So I came back to stop him before I lost everyone and everything."

James' eyes had glossed over with unsheded tears listening to Harry talk. His eyebrows drawn together with away to protect Harry from being caught by his friends. He knew he would have to put the confundus charm on the map to prevent his son from being found out. Shit son, that explains why he felt a pull towards this boy. He pulled out the map and looked at Harry. "I guess your my son, heh looks like I get the girl of my dreams after all. Anyways I will confund the map to show your name you go by in this time. This is really weird for me right now. I don't know what to say or do. I am sitting here with my seventeen year old son, and I am seventeen myself. I guess I understand you coming back. I have a few questions though, if you can answer them then do so, but I don't want to push you to talk about stuff you are not ready to talk about first okay?" Harry just nodded letting his father talk. "Ok first question were you happy?" Harry looked into his fathers hazel eyes, "No, I grew up with Mum's sister and didn't know I was a wizard until I was eleven. After I turned eleven and went to Hogwarts I was. I learned alot of stories about you and mum, but what all I ever wanted was my mum and dad back." Harry was suprised when he was pulled into a hug by the man who would become his father. "I will make sure to protect you here I promise." "Well there is one more thing I need to tell you." Harry stated pulling up his shirt. "Remy was put under the imperius curse before he turned into Moony one night. He was ordered to bite me and he did. I turned into a werewolf. I guess I got to tell Moony he will have more then three people company durning the year. That curse will be inflicted on your son you will have this time. Changing fate won't change me becoming a werewolf. Dumbledore explained to me back when we discussed if the war ended badly and me going back. He said that any curse,talents,ect I have in my life now, will be transfered to myself when you guys have me. Basically your son you have will get bitten sometime before we merge. He will be paresletounge and be able to sense magic like I can. He will also be able to speak phoenixtoung. He will be extreamly powerful. Now I won't know who bites him, understand?" Harry asked. James had a far away look in his eyes and nodded. "Ok lets go inside and tell those idiots about it. I am sure they will except it. Now who are you going to say bit you?" James asked.

Harry closed his eyes to think for a minute, then said "Fenrir Greyback. He will be believeable. He is evil enough to do the crimes too. Since it was him who caused Moony to bite me anyways." James nodded and they both stood up walking towards hogwarts. Harry looked like he was walking on death row. He was nervous and scared on there reactions. True they accepted Remus, but they were already friends. He knew James would accept him because technally he is James' son. He wasn't sure about Sirius and Peter though. This would be his frist transformation after his 17th birthday. He knew that werewolves find there mates on the first transformation after there seventeenth birthday. So he couldn't help, but wonder if he would find his mate. He knew Remus found his because his mate was Tonks and she was at Hogwarts at the time. He also knew it would feel like an invisiable pull towards his mate. Once he found his mate, he could change around that person and never have the urge to bite or attack them. (It's kinda like imprinting from Twilight.) Before he knew it he was infront of the fat lady and was about to enter the common room. His eyes roamed around the room, before he heard James say,

"Pete, Siri and Remy, Harry and I need to talk to you in the dorms." Sirius, Remus and Peter raised an eyebrow and followed them upstaris.

"Okay talk Progs, Harry what's up?" asked Sirius. Harry met Sirius' eyes, "I will understand if you want me to move out after I tell you this. I am a werewolf. I was bitted about a month ago. So, there you have it. Dumbledore told me I would have to tell you guys. Don't asked me why, but I had to." Harry said looking down at the ground. He couldn't help worring that they won't accept him. He was more scared of them kicking him out, then them letting him stay though they did the same with Remus. His head shot up when he heard Peter laugh, "You have a furry little problem too eh. Looks like Remy isn't the only one anymore. Remy anything to say?"

Remus studied the man before him, his wolf for some reason wanted out to protect this kid. It was almost like his wolf accepted him into his pack, then again it would make sense. Moony liked to accept people easily. He looked deeply into the green eyes, and accepted it. He knew this man was a sub to the alpha he was. Realization dawning on him, thats why Moony accepted him. This wolf would not challange him for Alpha. He was a beta not an alpha. Which was good, he always needed the beta in his pack. Siri, Peter and James were just below the beta. "Welcome to my pack my beta." Harry smirked at that. "You mean your a wearwolf too?" Harry asked softly. Remus just nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------Fast foward to the full moon----------------------------------------------------

"Ok ready to change Midnight?" asked Sirius. Harry just nodded. When they asked what color his fur was he told them midnight black, since then Sirius decied his nickname had to be midnight. Remus and Harry walked out of hogwarts towards the Whomping Willow, where they froze it and went into the Shrinking Shack. Upstairs Harry and Remus removed there close and waited for the change. When the full moon showed, Harry and Remus screamed. Feeling the pain of bones breaking then regrowing. There in the middle of the room, stood a big grey wolf next to him stood a slightly smaller midnight black wolf. Harry looked up at Moony and Moony sniffed him for a minute before cleching his teeth on the back of the other wolfs neck, putting him down. Seeing no fight Moony accepted him. When the door opened by Padfoot, Midnight looked up. Feeling like a fish caught on a fishing hook, when it is pulled up out of water. Blue eyes met the golden ones. Both feeling a pull towards the other. Both knowing what was happening. They just found there mates. There soulmates, destined to be together forever. Midnight walked over to Padfoot and licked him. Paying no attention to Moony,Wormtail, or Progs. It was like they were in there own world. They both were wondering why they felt protective of the other for the last two weeks. Now it all made sense. Midnight approched Padfoot and licked the side of his head before laying down and nuzzling up to him. They all started wrestling and playing about. When day broke Moony and Midnight stood in the room changing back. They both quickly dressed. "So, you found your mate eh?" Remus asked. Harry just nodded, to tired and sore to care.


End file.
